Bound Beyond Blood
by Zorg771
Summary: My version of the upcoming episode "Curse of the Blood Moon." Star tries to perform a ritual with Marco to break their Blood Moon Bond. Let's just say not everything goes according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! I'm Zorg, and this is my first fanfic. Ever. What a better way to write a first fanfic, than one about my favorite cartoon? Please understand that I am a beginner, and this is my chance to experience with different ways of writing, so everything may not flow as well as some other fanfics. With that said, please enjoy Bound Beyond Blood. Thank you for reading!**

It was a normal afternoon in Mewni. That is, if you consider any day in Mewni normal. The former princess Star Butterfly was lying on her bed, simply thinking about what Tom tried to talk to her about when she was with his family at their lava lake cabin. She looked in her closet, and pulled out the picture she kept with her from the photo booth her and Marco almost spent whole night trapped in. She felt...confused, to say the least.

"Ugh, this makes ZERO sense!" Star thought to herself. "I obviously have a boyfriend, that I obviously care about! So...how come when think about...him..." she paused her train of thought as she looked at the boy that kissed her that night. "...why do I still feel this way?" She let out a deep sigh. "When did this whole...fiasco...start between us?" She thought long and hard, and, after minutes of pondering around her room, finally remembered.

"Of course! The Blood Moon Ball!" she exclaimed.

"Blood Moon Ball, you say?" a voice responded back. Star almost jumped through the roof in surprise when she heard the voice. She quickly turned to the direction of the voice to find that she was looking at the Queen of Mewni.

"ECLIPSA! Where the heck did you come from!? I almost had a heart attack!" Star shouted. "You'd better be glad I wasn't in pillow throwing range, because if I was, you'd be dead right now, sister," she said menacingly.

"I'm sorry for giving you such a scare, dear," Eclipsa began. "I was just passing down the hall and overheard you talk about the Blood Moon Ball."

"Yeah, I just remembered something important, but it's no big deal, you don't have to worry abo-"

"Oh, I've always loved the Blood Moon Ball," Eclipsa stated, interrupting Star. "I've always wanted to dance under that beautiful light with my beloved Globgor. But of course, since it happens so rarely, we never got the chance. What was so important about it that you remembered, dear?"

"Well, the Blood Moon Ball happened over a year ago, and...well...to keep it short, I just remembered that Marco and I danced under the light."

"Aww, how sweet! Young love is truly a thing of beauty," Eclipsa gushed.

"No Eclipsa, not a beauty. I'm dating Tom, you know, the prince of the Underworld?"

"How long have you been with him?" she questioned.

"For a while actually," Star replied. "But there have been some...complications."

"Go on..."

"Okay, just...don't tell anyone else about this. Please, Eclipsa."

"Your secret is safe with me, Star. I promise."

"Well, one night, Marco and I got trapped in this creepy goblin's photo booth, and he told us that the booth was magic, and that we had to take the right photo for the booth to let us out. Eventually, Marco straight up kissed me for the photo! Turned out the booth wasn't magic at all, and that was just the smooch that creep was waiting for."

"So, what was so complicated about that night?"

"The complicated part.." Star began. "...was that I...kinda liked it."

Eclipsa thought for a moment.

"So you what you're saying is you think that because you and Marco danced under the Blood Moon's light, you still have feelings for him?"

"I guess so."

"Are you sure you want to be with Tom, dear?"

"Of course, well, probably, or...I mean..." Star stumbled with her words. "ARGHH! It's this stupid Blood Moon! If we never got bound together there would be zero problems right now!" Star fell on her bed and covered her face with a heart-shaped pillow. "I just wish there was some way to get rid of it," she mumbled.

"Maybe there is," Eclipsa said.

"Wait, what?" Star got up to listen more clearly.

"Well, funnily enough, I've recently read about the Blood Moon, and if my research is correct, there is a certain ritual that can be performed to break any bond it has made."

"Seriously? Do know how to do it?"

"Well, it's just a theory, but my notes on all the ritual steps are in my room. I can get them for you if you'd like."

"Yes, please! Thank you, thank you, thank you Eclipsa!" Star gave Eclipsa a huge bear hug.

"Anytime, dear," Eclipsa said as she returned the embrace, losing oxygen from how strong Star pulled on her.

She got up, and went to go collect her notes.

Star had a lot of reading to do.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a fairly peaceful morning for Marco Diaz. That is, until he was awoken by an eager princess, or eager _former_ princess.

"MARCO DIAZ! WAKE UUUP!" Star exclaimed while continuously jumping on Marco's bed.

"...Star. It is _six_. In the _morning_." Marco grumbled.

"Okay Marco, I know I'm waking you up a little later than usual, but I just wanted to make sure you've got enough energy for today."

Marco sighed. After searching long and hard for Moon, helping those creatures in the Abs Dimension for _years_, and having to constantly babysit Meteora, he just wanted to spend time with his best friend. So, begrudgingly, he decided to go on whatever adventure Star had planned for the day. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up. Just what exactly do I need so much 'energy' for?"

"So, you remember the Blood Moon Ball?"

"Yeah, I guess. Man, that feels like ages ago, though."

"Weeeellll, today we're gonna break the bond we made when we danced!"

Marco was utterly confused. "The what now?"

"Y'know, the Blood Moon chose us to dance and then we bound our souls for eternity, yada yada yada..."

"Well now that you mention it, I do kinda remember feeling that our souls were bonded when I grabbed your wand to save you from the Magic Realm. But, why do you want to break the bond?"

"Uh..." Star thought for a moment. _"Dang it, me! Why didn't I plan for this question!? Obviously he would ask why! I can't just tell him that I want to get rid of the bond so I can stop having feelings for him!"_ She quickly made something up. "Well, because the bond is actually a...a curse!"

"It is?" Marco questioned.

"Y-yep! See, if we're bonded, it actually...uh...weakens my magic!" She said with a full-teeth smile that begged "please believe me."

"Weakens your magic? How?"

"Oh, don't worry about the little details, Diaz. Just trust me!" She said while nervously chuckling.

"Oookay then. But, how do we plan on breaking it?"

"Well, luckily for us, I read Eclipsa's notes on the Blood Moon, and all we have to do is go get a few things for the ritual!"

"Ritual? Don't tell me we're gonna be doing that creepy stuff they do in those horror movies. That creeps me out!" Marco shuddered.

"Relax, Marco. It's not that kind of ritual. Trust me, I've done one with Tom and it is not fun."

"I don't even want to ask."

Star and Marco finally headed out to grab everything they needed. The day was, finally, a day like most days should be: kicking the butts of bad guys who got in their way, and spending time with one another. Marco finally felt at ease, and was glad he got to enjoy just being with Star.

They were well on their way back to the castle by evening.

"Oh come on, Marco, crawling through that pit of gummy worms in the Candy Dimension wasn't that bad, they were GUMMY WORMS, not venomous snakes!" Star teased.

"Yeah, easy for you to say! You waited until _after_ I crawled through before you told me there was another way around. Also, they were gummy worms with TEETH! I still have bite marks, and they're _itchy_..."

"Okay, okay, fair point. But, it _was_ really funny hearing you scream like that."

"Oh get out of town!" Marco said as she broke into laughter. He looked over at her and just couldn't help but smile. As long as she was smiling, he figured that was a good enough reason for him to. He didn't know it, but she felt the exact same. "Y'know Star, after all this drama and craziness with your mom and Eclipsa, it was nice to finally have a normal day together."

"I couldn't agree more, Diaz. Now, let's get to that ritual!"

Marco had almost completely forgot about the reason they were even adventuring. "Oh...right." Marco's smile seemed to slowly fade. "So, uh, where do we do it?"

"The castle's ballroom should work!" Star explained. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the ballroom. The moon could be clearly seen through the room's large window. "Okay, Marco, get that pot they use to put the fruit punch in for when they have those freaky monster proms here."

Marco did as she asked. "Alright. Done. Now what?"

"Take all the...uh...ingredients...out of the bag and put 'em in the pot." Star ordered.

"Eww, even that old witch's jar of sweat that we stole?"

"Well how else are we gonna drink the potion, silly? We gotta have some liquid, duh!"

Marco wanted to hurl.

They finally mixed together the ingredients and made the potion.

"Okay, now what, Star?"

"Well, the notes say that 'those whose souls are intertwined must drink the concoction to begin the ritual to break the bond.'" Star filled two cups of the potion. "Uh, bottoms up, I guess!" Star began to drink. Marco followed shortly after.

"Okay, that actually tasted really good, which makes me even more confused and concerned," Marco added.

Star noticed something outside the window and pointed. "Whoa. Marco, look!"

Marco's eyes followed her finger and he saw it too: the Blood Moon had arrived on cue.

**TO BE CONTINUED. Expect the next chapter to come out sometime tomorrow. Will be before the actual episode releases, that's for sure. Sorry for such the long wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I guess it worked."

"Alright, Marco! Step one complete!" Star exclaimed as she rubbed her hands together.

"So...what's next, Star?" She didn't get a chance to explain before her and Marco's clothes transformed by pure magic into the outfits they wore on the night their souls were bonded, Marco's mask and all.

"Whoa," they said at the same time. The Blood Moon's ruby rays shined through the window, acting almost like a spotlight for the pair.

"Now, we have to dance," Star stated.

Marco got up from his slightly uncomfortable stool and reached his hand out. "Well, in that case, may I have this dance, m'lady?" He asked with a cheeky grin. Star snorted at his obvious tease.

"You are such a dork," she stated as she accepted his invitation.

And, it seemed as if out of nowhere, the waltz they heard at the Ball started to play in the castle's ballroom. It was bound to have come from the Blood Moon itself. Their dance together felt almost effortless. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, spin, turn, and all over again. They were perfectly in sync, and were actually enjoying themselves. As the song neared its end, Marco gracefully dipped Star, and held onto her back with his left arm, as he held her cheek with his right hand. He didn't even realize exactly what he was doing until it was already done. Yet at the same time, she had her arms firmly wrapped behind his head. He then gazed into her blue eyes, as she gazed into his brown ones. They were lost in each other; not for very long, but the moment was there. The song finally came to its end, and they let go of each other, turning red as they sat back down to look at what to do next.

Outside, as they sat down, the Blood Moon's red surface began to crack.

"So...this next part is the last step. Thankfully it's pretty simple." Star explained.

"Well that's definitely a first for tonight. What exactly do we do?" Marco asked.

"We grab each other's hands, and say an oath." Star sat up straight, and reached out her hands. "Alright Marco, let's do this."

Marco, who was directly across from her, didn't move his arms.

"Marco?"

"Star..." he began. "...the Blood Moon doesn't _actually_ weaken your magic, does it?"

She looked at him with wide eyes, but couldn't make a response. "Star, remember it's okay to be honest with me. I'm your best friend, we're _supposed_ to talk things out."

Almost a full minute of silence went by before she decided to speak.

"I..." She let out a deep sigh. _Alright, me."_ She thought to herself. _"Time to be a grown up."_ "I'm so sorry, Marco. I was scared to tell you the truth, but I guess I don't really have a choice now. I wanted to break our bond...because I still like you."

"Wait, what?"

"Marco, you remember the photo booth?"

Marco's eyes slightly widened, remembering everything that happened on that fateful night.

"I mean, yeah, that'd be pretty hard to forget."

"Remember how you told me that you had a crush on me?"

"...Yeah..." Marco admitted.

"Do you...still feel that way?"

Marco felt ashamed. He knew in his heart that he still had feelings for her, even while she had Tom. All he could do was nod.

"Well, Marco...I would be lying if I said that I didn't like it when you kissed me." She said with pure honesty in her voice.

He was shocked at the words he was hearing.

"Yeah, Marco, I admit it. I've tried ignoring it, running from it, but no matter what I do, we always end up on this same road, and I always end up feeling the same way." Marco stayed silent. "I figured that it was the work of the Blood Moon, that since our souls were bonded, I still had feelings for you. I wanted to end our bond so I could be with Tom and not have any second thoughts. But, after today, I'm just _confused_. I don't _know_ what to feel, I don't _know_ what I want! I don't even know what the Blood Moon _does_!" She said, trying to hold back tears. "I'm a horrible best friend. I shouldn't have lied to you and made you do this, but here we are, because I 'Starred' it up like always."

He let her fall into his arms as she couldn't keep the tears from flowing any longer; but their embrace was cut short by Marco's voice. "Star. You are anything but horrible. You've gone through so much these past few months; I understand how bad you wanted something to go your way for once. And I know what you're going through. You just wanted some answers, that's all." He wiped the tears running down her cheeks. "Well, if you want answers, then answers you shall get." He sat up and held out his hands. "Let's finish this thing."

She looked up at him in awe. "You...still wanna break the bond?"

"If ending it will give you the answers you want, I'm all for it. I just want to make sure that you're happy. That's what best friends are for, right?"

Star couldn't help but smile at him. She couldn't believe how after she screwed up so much, he still wanted to carry through with her plans. "I...I don't know what I'd do without you, Diaz."

He let out a slight chuckle. "No, Star, I think it's the other way around." Their cheeks began to burn red under the fading Blood Moon's light once more. "Well, let's do it." They said in unison.

They locked their hands together and began reading the oath that was written on Eclipsa's notes.

_"We hereby swear unto the Blood Moon_

_That its ruby glow we no longer need._

_Our hearts desire to no longer be under its guidance_

_And our souls desire to make their own paths._

_With this oath we end the sacred ritual_

_And we erase the bond of blood."_

The ground began to crumble, and the pair observed the Blood Moon from the window, hands still together. The small crack on the surface began to grow, and the entire shape of the moon, and once the whole moon cracked, a booming sound filled the ballroom, along with a flashing light. They fell on the ground, just hoping it would be over. Eventually, the sound stopped, the rumble faded, and they could clearly see their surroundings. They collected themselves, and looked out the window once more. The moon was there, but it was white; a plain old moon. The Blood Moon was gone.

"Star, are you okay?" Marco asked in concern for his best friend.

"Yeah, surprisingly." She looked at him for a second before adding to the conversation. "Marco, how do you feel?"

"I feel...fine. I mean, no bones were broken, that's for su-"

"No, Marco. How do you..._feel_?"

They paused for a moment, and looked into each other's eyes. He saw the same beautiful blue. She saw the same stunning brown.

"I..." Star began.

"I gotta go." She opened a portal.

"Star, wait!" But he was too late. He had no idea where she planned to go, or who she planned to go to, but one thing was certain.

He missed her already.

**End of Episode.**

**Aaaaand there we have it! That's my version of "Curse of the Blood Moon"! Please keep in mind that I finished this BEFORE the actual episode came out, so if this is nothing like the actual episode, there's why. Sorry these last two chapters took so long, I just really needed a bit of time to figure out exactly what I wanted the rest of the story to be. Also, sorry for making it a cliffhanger, but I feel like the actual episode will end off with some sort of cliffhanger as well. Just wanted to be at least a little accurate (or not if there isn't even a cliffhanger lol). Thank you so much for your patience and time. Goodbye for now!**

**-Zorg**


End file.
